


Gamzee (Monster by Meg and Dia)

by callousTenacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Monster by Meg and Dia, Sober Gamzee Makara, Song Lyrics, abuse mention, blood mention, death mention, gamzee makara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: Rewritten lyrics of 'Monster' by Meg and Dia





	

**Author's Note:**

> [* means that the line was left unchanged]

Those distant noises  
honk HONK honk HONK  
What is his poison  
honk HONK honk HONK  
He murdered his dearest friends to feel something  
*Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

Gamzee  
How do you feel?  
Bodies strewn here  
Bleeding out before you

That night he caught her  
Abused and pushed her  
She struggled harder  
But he owned her  
Bruised teal wrists and then her ego  
Black romance  
Then he clearly saw the blood was on his walls

Gamzee  
How do you feel?  
Bodies strewn here  
Bleeding out before you  
He will  
Hear their pleadings  
He's a high blood  
Another Subjugglator

Gamzee  
How do you feel?  
Turn the lights down  
Murder trolls with your clubs  
There's a bucket  
Full of more blood  
Bathe in their regrets  
Their words burned in his thinkpan

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [deviantArt](http://mirthful-suffering.deviantart.com/art/Gamzee-Monster-by-Meg-and-Dia-Rewritten-541148805) as well as my [tumblr](http://trash-kam.tumblr.com/post/122098569529/gamzee-monster-by-meg-and-dia-rewritten). 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
